


Pretty Pretty

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Warning: very graphic violence in the middleFirebird meets up with The Surgeon from her past.  And she finally gets to take her revenge.  But it ends better than it begins and she finally loses her nightmares.





	Pretty Pretty

Early morning, market place. Demon was trying to get a lunch companion.

“So, Cat and Space are off on their business. You, Starchild?”

“Waiting for the art supply store to open and then home. Before lunch.”

“You, Firebird?”

“Off to shop for Wolf as usual. Then to pick up Storm from day care. So, no go.”

“Damn.” He looked at Firebird with pleading eyes. “Then maybe chocolate to make up for it?”

She laughed. “Alright. Might even have a surprise for you.”

“Ooo, I like surprises.” Demon kissed her and left for work.

Firebird chatted with Starchild for a bit and then started on her errands. He watched her walk away until she stopped, frozen in place. He could not see her face, but something told him it was not good. The tall, handsome man in front of her was first surprised, and then smiling. He knew him from somewhere.

The tall man starting speaking to Firebird, but Starchild couldn’t hear what he said. Firebird started shaking until the man reached out and stroked her face. She screamed in sheer terror, turned, and ran.

Starchild was confused. He knew the man from somewhere. His eyes widen. He did! Firebird’s memories. The Surgeon. The one who had abused and tortured her along with her owner.

The man smiled after Firebird, watching her flee into the crowd. Then he turned and walked away.

Starchild had to go tell Demon. And the Sovereign. That bastard would no doubt go after Firebird and any other woman. He headed to Demon’s office, running into officer Fox on the way.

“Officer Fox, thank gods. I need your help. The Surgeon is here.”

“The surgeon? The serial killer?! How do you know?”

“He was one along with her owner who tortured and abused Firebird years ago. I saw him when trying to heal her. Firebird saw him and bolted.” Starchild said. “I’m going to tell Demon. Would you tell the Sovereign and inform your commander? And have someone pick up Storm at his day care and get him home safe?”

“No, problem. I’ll pick up Storm myself, he knows me. We need to get this bastard. Is he after Firebird right now?}

“No, Firebird ran for home I think. I doubt she remembers she can fly right now.”

Starchild was off to Demon’s office. “DEMON! We got a problem. A BIG problem.”

“What?”

“The Surgeon is here. Firebird ran into him in the market. She screamed and ran. He just said something to her and then walked away.”

“Oh, gods.”

“I saw Officer Fox and told him. He’s letting the Sovereign and the palace guards know along with his commander. Plus he’s picking up Storm from day care to take him home.”

“Where’s Firebird?”

“Don’t know. Somewhere between here and home. I doubt she remembered she had a horse and she didn’t remember she could fly. Last time she saw him, her wings were banded and she had that damn collar on.”  
\  
Starchild was right. She was almost home, running at a speed she never knew she could hit. Her brain was going “nothimnothimnothim” over and over again. She hit the door to the house and it slammed open.

Fisher and Bird were startled as she ran in and stumbled. 

“Why, Firebird, we didn’t expect you back.... “

She hit the floor and curled up in a tight ball. The two men stared with a “wth” look.

Demon and Starchild rode up to the stable. Demon called to Rider. “Is Firebird here?”

“Yes, she blew by a few minutes ago, without her horse. Oh, you brought him. What is going on?”

“The Surgeon is here.”

“The....oh dear gods. And so are some police and palace guards.” Rider finished.

The two groups rode up, neither sure who was in charge, but not wanting to be left out.

The guard commander asked. “Is he here?”

Starchild shook his head. “No, he walked away from her after she screamed and ran. But he will be looking for her.”

The men and their escort entered the house as Fisher and Bird were trying to get Firebird on the sofa. She was still curled up, her eyes wide, and shaking.

Demon knelt next to her and stroked her.”Firebird, You’re home, you’re safe.”

She moaned. “Noooo, he’s here. He’s here!”

“No, you’re home. We’ll protect you. You’re safe.” Demon slowly sat her up and got on the sofa next to her.

“No, I saw him. He wants me. He wants to teach me to be like him. He wants to teach me to be like him.” She moaned.

The men looked at each other.

Starchild asked. “Wolf, do you still have some of that calming tea I made her before?”

“Yes, make a pot?”

“Yes, a big one.”

Starchild told his story. “Demon had left and we chatted for a moment before Firebird left to start her shopping. As I watched her, she froze. I couldn’t see what she saw as her back was to me. Then I noticed the man in front of her. I knew him from somewhere but couldn’t remember until it came in a flash. The Surgeon. I couldn’t hear what he said until he stroked her face and she screamed in sheer terror and ran. Then I heard him say, ‘Oh, pretty pretty, we are going to have such fun’, And he left.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“Yes, officer. Demon, do you have paper and a pen?”

Bird said. “I’ll get it.” He went to the desk and brought it back to Starchild.

Starchild sat on the sofa and began to sketch. “He’s tall, almost as tall as Demon, slim, and wore dark colors. Don’t remember what.”

Starchild finished the sketch and handed it to the officer and guards. They looked at it and then, with some caution, showed it to Firebird. “Is this him?”

“YES! Yes, that’s him” As Firebird waved the picture away. “He doesn’t know I have a fam....STORM!!! Where’s Storm?”

There was the clattering of a horse arriving outside and a small bundle of energy burst into the house. “Mama! Officer Fox picked me up and let me ride his police horse. He’s as big as Thunder!”

He ran to his mother who just wrapped her arms around him. Demon pulled the two closer to him.

“Wow, mama, there are a lot of police and guards here today. Something happen?”

“Yes, dear. Mama ran into a bad man today.”

Storm’s eyes went wide. “One of those who hurt you?”

“Yes, dear.”

Storm got a ferrous look on his face. “Well, then I’ll just kick’em, punch’em and bite’em”

“Oh, my brave little man.” Firebird hugged him again.

A police woman bent down to Storm. “Hey, young man, Officer Fox told me you have some nifty figures. How about you show them to me? Your parents have talk some important police business.”

“Okay. Oh, I did paint my mama and Da as police officers, but they would probably make better firemen.” As the office led him away.

Firebird watched him leave as Wolf brought out the pot of tea. He poured her a cup and she drank it deeply.

The police commander was speaking. “We’ll set up guard shifts to protect the house. You can stay here where it will be easier to protect you.”

“No, I can’t do that.”

“What?” Demon said. “It’s safest!”

“No, if I stay in one place, he’ll find me before too long. And you, my family.” Firebird said. “And I won’t risk you. If I keep to a regular routine, he’ll find it harder to get ahold of me. Specially in a crowd. I don’t want him within arm’s reach, but I have no choice.”

“But that’s not safe!” Demon replied. “I don’t want him to hurt you again.”

“Demon, we have to get him once and for all. Lure him somewhere and corner him. He wants me. So I am the best bait.” She had nothing but terror in her eyes. “I have to do this. If he gets too close, I can always burn him.”

“Why just just grab him and do it anyway?” Demon growled.

:”If I have to, I will. But on the off chance he was already kidnaped some women to start his next experiment, I have to give them the chance to find them.”

The palace guard commander said. “She’s right, sir. We can place officers of both the guard and police in the market to watch her and if he gets too close, grab him. She’ll be almost as safe as here.”

“It’s the ‘almost’ I don’t like.” Demon growled.

“Demon, I’m not safe anywhere if he’s here. I have to do this.”

He growled again, not happy.

“Oh, officers, his power works on flesh, living or dead. Meaning people or leather, So don’t touch him. Use rope, cloth, metal, wood, anything but leather or your naked hands.”

They worked out a plan for the next few days. She would stay home the rest of that day. Bird could finish the shopping. Then the next few days, Firebird would walk to the market and shop, then come home. Just enough to tease him into coming into the open. She’d have watchers and guards, uniformed and plain clothes, where ever she was. And change routes home. 

Firebird continued to drink the calming tea until she finished the pot. She stretched out on the sofa to doze, but kept waking up with nightmares. Most were of the Surgeon chasing her around the house, trying to get at Demon, Storm, and her friends. If she ran past him, he’d touch her and it hurt. Every time she woke up, he wasn’t there. Just Demon, holding her.

At last, it was dinner time, but Firebird didn’t even notice what Wolf had made. She just ate about half her plate. Nor even noticed that they had some of the guards and police as quests. Half way through dinner, she gave up and tossed her fork down. She just sat with her head down, shaking. Storm looked at his father and tried to come up with conversation that might cheer her up, but nothing worked. And when there was any noise from outside, Firebird would just look up with a startled look and look like she would bolt in an instant if she had to.

Afterwards, she tried to help Wolf with the dishes. He just waved her off, kissed her forehead, ,and said. “Go, let Demon calm you down and give you pleasant dreams, little sister. We’ll clean up and stand watch.”

Demon smiled at Wolf and wrapped his arm around her as he led her to their room.

Once there, he locked the door and checked the balcony door. Then pulled the dark curtains. It was a warm night, and as much as he’d like to leave the door open, it was too dangerous. 

Demon turned around and saw Firebird sitting on the bed, still dressed. She seemed hesitant to take off her clothes. Like their were her armor. He went to her and knelt before her and gently stroked her.  
“You are safe here, my heart. I won’t let him get you.”

She just looked at him and shivered. Demon kissed her and then began to undress her. He put her clothes on her dressing table. Then moved to strip for her. Not really a dance, but slowly to try to get her to relax. He pulled the light covers on the bed down and then moved her to the center of the bed. He climbed on next to her, laying on his side, pulling her close to kiss and stroke. 

They made love slowly, gently that night. Demon felt her fear and she no doubt felt his and his worry. Their pleasure rose slower than normal and Firebird gasped more than anything. As if she was surprised she could feel pleasure.

Demon slid off of her and kept his arm and wing around her. He dozed off quickly, but Firebird did not. She finally managed to slip from his arms and put on a robe. Then she walked the house checking all the doors to the outside to make sure they were locked. She reached the last door, the front door, when Demon’s arm reached out and checked it for her.

“I did that all before. They are all locked. Please come back to bed and get some rest.” He wrapped his arm around her and led her back to their room. “Oh, you’re warm. I think we both need a cool down.”

They got back to their room and Demon locked the door, again, and led her to the pool. He took off her robe and he took off his leggings before they entered the pool to cool down. Demon held her close as they drifted until they were cool. When they went back to bed, he held her, staying awake until Firebird fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, she got ready, refused the breakfast Wolf made, and headed to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and just stood there for a long while. Demon came over to her and hugged her. She took a deep breathe, looked up at him, and then opened the door and was on her way. 

As it was their road, there was no escorts on the road out. But as she turned onto the road into the city, there was just a bit more traffic than normal. No one in uniform, but she recognized a few police officers. She walked the short distance into the city and the market area. The crowds no more than normal at the hour of the day. She looked and didn’t see the Surgeon. 

Firebird went about her normal shopping. Having the vendor send large purchases to the house, small amounts she carried. She stopped at a food cart for a bit of breakfast. She had thought that would attract the Surgeon more if she did that. She made one last stop at a fruit seller. As she was choosing her items, someone walked behind her and brushed her hip. It hurt and then he brushed her again and it didn’t. She looked at crowd and didn’t see the man’s face, but his back was familiar as he walked away. He raised his hand as if in goodbye and Firebird sent fire to the back of it.

She took a different way home, walking some alleyways, until she got to a very quiet area. She stopped and shivered. After a pause, she took off flying low over the houses and then trees until opposite the home road. Seeing as he didn’t fly, Firebird thought this was the best way to keep him off her trail.

She went home under the guards and police’s eyes. As she unloaded what she brought home in the kitchen, she told Wolf and Demon what she had ordered to be delivered. And then, after a deep breathe, her encounter.

“Oh, I think he spotted me. When I was ordering the last bit of stuff, someone brushed by me and touched my back. It hurt. Then there was another touch and it didn’t. Whoever it was walked past me and all I saw was his back.”

“What? And you didn’t yell or do anything?” Demon said.

“Too many people. But he did hold up his hand and I toasted it. Burnt the back of it.”

Firebird felt Demon move her wing to look at her back.

“You do have a bruise back here. Straight line with bruise below.” Demon said. “I am not happy with this. He could have hurt you worse.”

“Demon, he might play with me, but he’ll do nothing permanent to me. He wants me as a companion. Or thinks he can make me one.” 

“I’m going to go get Starchild and heal this.” Demon started to head out.

“NO! Not yet, He’ll be looking for it. And despite none of my old scars being there, he will probably think my new master won’t bother with just a bruise that will heal on it’s own.” Firebird said. ‘I don’t like having it there, but it will help.”

That night Demon grumbled over the bruise. He was gentle with her that night and made sure he held her afterwards so she did not go checking doors.

The next day, she did her shopping and got a breakfast from her favorite food cart. She sat on the fountain bench. The Surgeon found her and made sure he caught her eye. He brushed the burn on his hand with a shiver and a look of bliss. Until he noticed something. He looked around at several people in the crowd and then faded back into the alleyway.

Firebird still did the different way home, but she thought he had gone for the day. Something about him at the end there made her think he had spotted her guardians. 

When she was unloading her bag at home, she talked with the guard captain and the head police officer.

“Any direct contact today?”

Firebird sighed. “No, but he did see me. He actually stroked his burnt hand and seemed to like it. Until he noticed something in the crowd at the market. I think he may have noticed my guards.”

“Good. He knows you are protected.” Demon said.

“Not good, he may not come after me in a good area then. He’ll find a way to take them out or get me by myself. Just wait and see what happened tomorrow.”

The next day began as the others. Firebird got her breakfast and sat at the fountain. And then there was another person next to her. A bit of a space between them so they didn’t look like they were together.

“So, you have watchers.” The Surgeon said.

Firebird rolled her eyes. “I knew my master was paranoid, but not enough to put guards on me. I hadn’t noticed before.”

“Well I’ll just have to do something about them.” The Surgeon smiled.

“No. They are probably body guards or off duty police and they would be noticed.” Firebird said. “I can just come early before they know I’m out and won’t be alert.”

“Ah, that’s my girl. Tomorrow then, early. And you can show me your hide-away.”

“Figured that out, did you?”

“You never head home the same way. Must have a spot or two. So, tomorrow, then.”

Before Firebird could say anything else, he was gone. She sighed. Then, as a police officer walked past her, began to dig in her bags and looked under the bench.

“Excuse me, ma’am, do you need help? Lose something?” Officer Fox said a bit loudly.

“Er, yes, I can’t seem to find my wallet.” Firebird then exclaimed. “AH!” and held it up. “Never carry too many bags officer.”

Then in a much lower tone, Fox said. “He didn’t touch you this time?”

Firebird, equally low, “No, but he did notice my watchers yesterday. But it didn’t scare him off. I passed it off to having a paranoid master.”

“Oh, Demon will love that.” Fox increased his tone. “Well, I’m happy to help you even if it wasn’t much help.”

“That’s alright, maybe you made the wallet pop up.”

“Well, I can’t confirm that, ma’am.” Fox tipped his hat and wandered on.

Firebird sighed and finished her breakfast. She gathered her stuff and headed homeward. Tomorrow was going to be an early day. She had to out before anyone else was even awake. So she would nap when she got home and just stay up. She wasn’t going to risk anyone else in this. She knew what she had to do.

Once home, she made up some story about him talking to her but didn’t tell her plans. Then took a nap. She planned to be up very early. And for a change, didn’t have any nightmares.

Demon woke her for dinner. She ate all of it, unlike the past few days. Helped clean up and then headed for the bedroom.

She caught up with Demon and ran her hands up his sides as he took off his vest. 

“Oh, feeling frisky tonight?”

“I feel better with you. Less....stressed I guess.” Firebird said. 

They stood face to face and kissed. She ran her hands up his side and down his back, under his wings. He shivered as he reached to take off her top. They stood for a while, kissing, stroking, until stepping back to finish undressing.

Demon had a wicked grin on his face as he followed her to the bed. He reached out and stroked down her back, making her gasp and moan. He stopped her getting into bed before licking down her back between her wings. She turned around and tried to turn him so his back was to her to return the pleasure. He just shook his head and lifted her into the bed. 

“For you tonight.”

He was in bed and on top of her in a moment. Stroking, kissing, savoring the echoing pleasures. Then he entered her and opened his wings. With a slow beat, he began to rock his hips and tease her. They kissed, he teased with his tongue before moving to her throat to lick and then bite. He felt her shiver and his hips thrust harder. His wings began to beat almost enough to lift them off the bed.

He licked the last of her blood up and offered his throat to her. She bit and her tongue chased his blood down his neck. Their pleasure echoed more as their hips thrust faster. The little orgasms hit and the fire began to grow. Her hands moved to under his wings as they beat faster and lifted them just off the bed. She arched up against him as he threw back his head and roared as the fire exploded. She gave her usual silent cry. But Demon left her song inside her.

As the fire cooled down, they kissed. He wished she would sing out loud. But at least he knew she felt it. 

They cooled off in the pool and then went back to bed. Demon fell asleep almost right away. Firebird only dozed. Until close to morning.

Demon had finally relaxed enough in sleep for her to slip out of bed. She picked her black leggings and vest and dressed quickly. She then went to Demon and kissed him gently on the forehead. Then went to the door. She looked back at the bed before slipping from the room, closing the door quietly.

She got a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note, folding it and leaving it on the table in the living room. She grabbed her shopping tote before walking quietly through the dark house, she went to the back door and left the building. She stood for a moment, listening the night sounds before taking off from the back steps. Flying low, she headed off across the horse pasture to the forest. Staying low, she flew almost to the city before crossing the road and flying to a small park. There she parked herself in a tree to doze until the sun rose.

Back home, the house slept on, the guards holding their posts.

Finally the sun rose and Firebird swung out of the tree. She stretched her back and headed toward the market. It was still a little early, so she waited on a bench.

Back home, Demon woke and stretched. “Good morning, my heart.”

There was no answer. He finally opened his eyes and he was alone in bed. He sat up and checked the pool. No Firebird. Checked the bathroom. Still no Firebird. He began to worry.

He got dressed and began to search the house. Not in the living room. He check the kitchen. Just Wolf working on breakfast.

“Have you seen Firebird?”

Wolf shook his head. “No, I thought she was still in being molested by you. Why? Is she.... Oh, no!”

Demon, looking worried. “Don’t panic. She could still be here. Let’s check.”

He went to the front door and opened it. One of the palace guards was there with one of the police officers. 

“Have you seen Firebird today?” Demon asked.

“No, sir. She hasn’t been out today. You mean....” the guard said.

“She wasn’t in bed and she’s not in the kitchen helping Wolf.” Demon said, starting to panic a little.

The guard and the officer looked at each other. “We’ll search the grounds. But she didn’t come out this way and we haven’t seen anyone.”

They took off to search, picking up the other guards and police as they went. One of the first places they check was the stables. But no horses were missing.

Back in the market, Firebird was ordering something on Wolf’s list. The seller was barely open for the day.

“Shopping early today.”

“Yes, I have a lot to do and thought to get the shopping done early.” Firebird said. “But this can get there normal delivery time. No rush. Just on me.”

She went and picked up a couple of items and then was the first customer at the food cart. She sat and ate her breakfast, waiting to see the Surgeon. Finally she spotted him at his usual place. She cleaned up her food and headed to a side street. Once there she made a show of pulling a perchan out of her bag. A fruit that would just not fall out of a tree this time of year. She bit into it and continued eating it as she heading down the street.

The side street was well traveled as long as there was houses but it started to fade just past them. When Firebird got to a side path, she dropped the remains of the perchan and headed down the path.

Back at the house, they had searched it twice, inside and out. No signs of boot prints outside any of the windows or doors that weren’t old. Finally, Demon found the note on the table.

“Demon, 

I’m sorry, but I have to do this to get him. And he has to be taken care of. Not just for me, but for all the women he killed.

I picked one of the abandoned houses to lure him to. If things go wrong, find me there.

I will always love you and Storm and our friends. You were the best thing in my life. 

Firebird”

Demon looked up in horror. “Oh, gods, she’s gone after him. One of the abandon houses.”

“Did she say which one?” a police officer asked.

“No.”

Immediately, they were on alert. “Alright, you inform your people and the Sovereign and I’ll inform mine. The rest stay here on guard in case she comes back as his prisoner”

“What about us?” Fisher asked.

“You stay here. She’ll need someone familiar here however she comes back. You” the officer pointed at Demon. “I know better than to tell you to stay here. Mount up and keep up.”

The ones heading out went to the stables to saddle their horses. Thunder seemed more than ready to head out, like he knew what was going on.

As they head out, they ran into Starchild coming out of his road. “What’s going on?”

Demon asked. “Did you see Firebird this morning?”

“No...oh, gods, he got her?”

“Don’t know. She may have him.” Demon replied.

“I’m with you.”

“No, sir.”

Demon said. “He’s her healer. He knows more about what the Surgeon did to her than I do.”

“Alright. Let’s ride.”

Back at the path, Firebird walked into the front of the abandon house she picked. There was a waterfall to the right of the front yard, which was paved with stones. She crossed that and shoved the door open. It was slightly off it’s hinges and was hard to open and stayed open when it was.

Same with the kitchen door just to the right of the front door. Firebird went into the kitchen and dropped her tote on the counter where it could be seen. She headed back out to the empty living room and then back to the stairs down to the basement. In one of the storage rooms right off of the stairs, she lit two torches she had prepared, grabbed a couple of buckets and went to fill them with water from the falls. Once in the room again, she check her supplies. Then went out into the hall at the dark end to wait. It wasn’t long.

The group of men rode into the city and the guard captain led to the the palace. There were more guards ready and police arriving by the minute. And Sovereign was waiting. 

“Demon, I’m sorry about this. I hope we can get them before he harms her.” the Sovereign said.  
“Alright, all of you on the east side know where you are searching. When, if you finish, if you didn’t find them, join another group. For you, you have the west.”

For the new arrivals, she pointed at a map. “You have the west. The smaller groups have the first three houses. They are actually in the worse shape, collapsed mostly. So they will be a quick search unless you find a secret basement below. The other three might take time. One of them does have a secret room. Demon, do you have any idea which one she might pick?”

Demon shook his head. “Not really, but she would need water eventually. So the one with the waterfall might be the best one.”

“And that one is in the best shape.” the Sovereign said. “Alright, my group take that one. And others join us there are fast as you can.”

Back at the house, Firebird finally heard foot steps on the floor above. 

“Ah, pretty pretty, good choice. This would be an excellent place for us. But seeing as they probably know I’m here, we couldn’t stay long for now. But we could come back.”

She heard steps on the stairs.

“Let’s see the basement. Oh, nice, I see you are ready for me. Now, where are yo....”

He was struck from behind with a nice piece of wood. 

“Here I am, pretty pretty.” Firebird grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to pad between the torches. 

She then went back for the metal bars and ropes she had stored by the door. First, she tired his hands to one end or the other of one of the bars. Then hooked the bar to the hook on the wall. There was tracks and wenches all over the ceiling in the room. Firebird had assumed they were for moving heavy crates into storage spots. But they made for good things to tie down a prisoner, too. 

She then repeated the job with his legs. This time securing his legs with a hook on the floor. Knowing she probably didn’t have much time by this point, she first took a drink and then threw water on his face to wake him up.

He sputtered and shook his head. “Hey! Oh, hello, pretty pretty”

He tugged at his restraints. “My, you did a good job.”

“Well, I learn from the best and it’s my turn to play now.” Firebird said to him. She ran one wing tip down his clothes, from collar to his waist and his leather leggings. Cutting away from his body. What surprised her the most was what sprang from his groin.

“My, my, you are liking this.” She said as she cut away more leather around his erection.

“Oh, yes, mistress. I played with you. It’s only right you play with me. Please hurt me.” The Surgeon looked pleased.

“I think I can do that.” She peeled his clothes back to reveal his chest and hips. Her wing tip came down again. This time to run down his chest and groin. He moaned in pleasure. 

“You really do like this, don’t you?” She drew a bloody line down his chest to his groin and up one side of his penis, stopping at the head.

“Oh, yes, mistress! Please punish me! I’ve been very bad.”

She looked at him and then drew her wing tip up the underside of his penis. He moaned and cried in pleasure again. She put both wing tips on either side of his penis and watched him tremble a moment before drawing up the sides. 

“Oh, please, mistress, please, kiss it and make it better.”

Firebird raised an eyebrow, holding his cock in her wings. She started to bend down and then. “No, you haven’t earned a kiss yet.” 

And then sliced around his cock with her wings. The four panels of skin fell away to look like a flower. The Surgeon moaned again in pleasure.

“Oh, my. You really are into this.” Firebird looked at him.

“Yes, mistress. Plus I can’t help thinking how the scars will feel to you when you heal me up. Oh, that will be wonderful.”

“By the way, I don’t remember your tongue so much. Is it big?” Firebird asked.

“Yes, mistress. I did give you please with it.” 

“Oh? Can I see?”

He stuck his tongue. A good length. But Firebird still speared it with her left wing tip. “Yes, it’s nice. But my current master’s tongue is better, bigger.”

Her right wing came down and sliced his tongue off with the skin between the ribs. He felt heat from it. Then no blood. There was finally a bit of panic in his eyes.

Firebird looked at his tongue on her wing tip. “Yes, Demon’s is better.” She flung her wing back and the tongue went flying and hit the back wall.

“Ah, and you may have noticed a bit of heat there and no blood. My wings can heat up and cauterize wounds. So, now, let’s get to work.”

Firebird slashed her wing tips across his chest and then groin. Then, stabbing the strips of skin and pulling them back, opened his chest. But there was the problem of his ribs. She slashed down against his breast bone, breaking it and then pull it open. 

Firebird finally spoke to him. “You may have noticed I’m really going to work on you. This is not in play. It’s for me and all the other women you killed, you bastard. You are not walking away from this.”

Now there was true panic in his eyes. And he couldn’t say a thing or scream.

“Most of these I will take for them. But two I will take for me.” Firebird said. “Ah, now where are they? Oh, here.”

She went to work cutting out two silvery organs up above his heart and lungs, either side of his throat and air ways. 

“Here they are. Your power glands. The things that help you handle your power. They really look like my university biology text said. And all those little nerve things or whatever they are.”  
Finally, Firebird had cut both glands out and stabbed them with her wings. “Oh, my no power now or ever again. Not that that will be a long time.” Firebird flipped her wings back and both glands flew and splat on the back wall.

“Now, who should I avenge next?”

She went to work, slowly cutting away organs she had read he had done to other women. Some whole, others in bits and pieces. Being very careful to cauterize anything that would bleed too much and let him go too fast.

Finally there was a commotion in the courtyard upstairs.

“Ah, that must be my ride.” Firebird said. “Good thing I’m almost done. Just two things more. My second thing,”

She carefully sliced his balls off, which finally made his penis collapse. “Ah, finally no more fun I see. I’m surprised it lasted so long. Specially once you knew this was a bad thing.

“I think a lot of women will rest easier now. Though you might not.”

He was trying to say something.

Firebird turned to leave. “Oh, one more thing.”

She moved back to him and stabbed his heart before starting to cut. This time not bothering with cauterizing it. The blood splashed out on her, covering her face, chest, and wings. “Seeing as you never used it.”

She tossed it back on the far wall like the other organs. “Ah, that is what I was waiting to see. The light fading from your eyes. Bye, bye.”

As the light dimmed in his eyes, Firebird turned and headed for the door. As she left, she set the torches on the back wall alight. So the medical team could find all his pieces.

Up on the main floor, the Sovereign, Demon, Starchild, guards, police, and medical techs were gathering to began their search.

The Sovereign said. “There is no secret rooms here, but the owner was a merchant and he used the basement for storage. It’s big.”

A voice from below said. “Oh, not that big. Besides I picked a room near the stairs.”

“Firebird?”

“Yes, Demon, it’s me. And I’m fine. I’m not the one hurt this time. But he is in no more pain, either.” She replied. 

They heard her start to climb the stairs in a steady, slow step.

“Are you alright? Do you need help?” Demon asked.

“I’m alright. He didn’t touch me.”

She turned the corner on the stairs, but was still in shadow.

“Is he loose? Can he get away?” The guard captain asked.

“No, I took care of him. He is going nowhere without help. Bit messy, though. Sorry about that.”

Firebird finally rose into the light. They gasped. The look on Demon was horror. It was his nightmare before him. He started forward. “FIREBIRD!”

She was covered in blood. Most of her face was red, not white, and so was her chest. She was leaving red boot prints behind her and blood dripped off her wings.

The medical team started toward. “Ma’am! Are you alright? Do you need help?”

“Oh, this isn’t my blood. It’s his. I’m fine.” But she had a blank look on her face as she moved slowly forward.

Demon stood in front of her, not sure if he should touch her or not, trying to find any wounds on her.

Firebird looked at the medical team and their gurney. “You need a bag more than that. Afraid I was a little messy. His body is at one end of the room, but his organs are at the other. I hope there is enough light for you.

“Now, excuse me. Seeing as I doubt the water system in this house works, I’m going to go wash off in the waterfall. I swear I’ll be outside when you are done. I’m not going anywhere.”

As she started to leave, the Sovereign asked her. “Firebird, what’s down there?” The look on her face said she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Firebird got a little smile turned her head to the Sovereign and said. “Revenge.”

She continued to walk out of the house, leaving behind bloody boot prints and drops of blood from her wings.

One of the med techs said, “Well, we have to go collect the body. And you police and guards, too. But the rest of you might not want to go.”

The Sovereign sighed. “I should. I’ll have the inquest after all. Demon, you might not want to.”

“I have to.” Demon said. “Because I do live with her and I KNOW her. Down to her soul. She didn’t do whatever it is that is down there. HE did, because of what he did to her and the other women. I want to know to banish the nightmares that will come, both hers and mine. But I know she won’t do that to me. Because I haven’t hurt her like he did.”

They went down the dark stairs to the room. Some of the young police and guards came flying out moments later. Most made it outside and to the dead gardens. The older guards, the Sovereign, and Demon and Starchild left while the med techs were collecting organs and putting them more or less back in the Surgeon’s chest.

Taking deep breathes, Demon said. “That isn’t Firebird. She didn’t do that. He made her.”

The Sovereign put her hand on his arm. “No, it wasn’t. I’ll be doing a closed inquest next week. No need to delay things. I’ll let you know when. I don’t think you or Firebird need to worry.”

Meanwhile, Firebird had walked to the waterfall, startling the police and guards outside. She tested the water and then heated the rocks up above until the water ran warm. She stepped into the falls, letting it wash over her, taking the blood from her hair and face first. The blood slowly flowed away, her face becoming white again, and the blood clearing from her chest and clothes. She stepped to one side to rinse one wing edge off and then the other. She stayed in the waterfall until she was sure the blood was gone. But the pool below was tinted red. Then she stepped out and shook herself. A small flash of fire, and she was dry.

She walked away from the waterfall as the others left the house. Demon headed to her, worried about her blank look and stiff walk.

“Firebird, are you alright? Firebird?”

She didn’t say a word, but looked at him. He saw her start to break, the look, a scream without sound, and a shiver.

“No, Firebird! Do not fly!” Demon cried out. He moved fast, dove for her as she began to leap skyward.

He just caught her as she left the ground, wrapping his arms around and holding her wings to her. She cried out and struggled.

“NO! You are not going to fly! Stay with me! Stay with me.” Demon cried. Holding her tight on their knees.

She continued to try to get away from him. Until one of the med techs was there with a needle. 

“A tranquilizer. It will help. Someone help hold her arm still.”

Starchild was there in a instant and held on to her. The tech gave her the shot

“There, that should keep her calm once it kicks in. You’ll be able to get her home and she’ll be good for a few hours. Once I drop the body at the morgue, I’ll bring a doctor to check her to your house.”

Starchild’s hands glowed a slight purple as he stroked her head while Demon held on tight to her. “Quiet, Firebird. You’re safe now. He’s gone. Demon and I will protect you from the nightmares.”

Slowly, Firebird calmed down and stopped fighting Demon. 

The Sovereign came over and spoke to Demon. “I do have to do an inquest. But you don’t have to worry. This is another service to the island she’s done. And it will be a closed inquest. Only the people here will be called. Need I remind you not to talk to anyone, specially reporters about this.”

“Yes, ma’am.” “Yes, Sovereign.”

“Thank you, Sovereign.” Demon said, looking up at her from the ground.

“No, thank you, Demon, and Firebird. Take her home and treat her gently.”

Demon mounted Thunder and Starchild helped Firebird up in front of him. The others mounted as the med techs put the body in their closed ambulance. The group head out, and broke off to head to their different places. 

Demon and Starchild had an escort to Demon’s home. So no one would bother them. Thunder, for a chance, didn’t do his “run to the stable” like he normally did. He trotted slowly and evenly, being careful with Firebird. Rider didn’t even say anything as he helped Firebird down and held her for Demon. 

As he put an arm around Firebird, the palace guard said. “Sir, we have orders from the Sovereign to keep a watch on the house. To keep the reporters away. It won’t be as intense as before, but we’ll be here.”

Demon said. “Thank you, sir. And Firebird won’t be allowed out of the house without someone with her for awhile. If you see her, bring her back in.”

“Yes, sir.”

Demon and Starchild brought her into the house. The staff were waiting with worried looks.

“Is she alright?”

“Did he hurt her?”

“She isn’t in trouble?”

“She’s alright. The med tech gave her a tranquilizer and will be by with the doctor. The Sovereign says not to worry.” Demon said. “I’m going to go clean her up. There was a lot of blood on her. Bird, I don’t know if she’ll want this outfit, but do you think you can clean it?”

“I think so. But you may be right. We’ll just put it away somewhere.” Bird said.

Demon continued. “She tried to fly for the heights after she cleaned off. I caught her, just caught her.”

“Oh, gods!”

Starchild said. “I’ll make her some of my tea and Wolf can make her something nice. We’ll talk to the doctor when he’s here.”

Firebird blinked and looked around slowly. She smiled slightly and said two words. “Home....safe.”

Demon smiled a sad smile. “Yes, home and safe. Forever, Firebird.”

He led her to their room and undressed her. There was still some blood here and there. He tried to distract her from it by talking nonsense things. About shopping, or lunch out. Maybe a picnic with their friends. There was a festival coming that would be nice to go to. He put her in the pool and told her to just float. He gathered her clothes and boots and brought them out to Bird.

Demon went back into the room. Firebird was just floating, her wings hanging down, in the pool. He undressed and joined her. He washed the bits of blood off of her. Then held her gently for awhile. He led her from the pool and she did the usual shake and flash. Demon found a robe and dressed her in it. He fastened it at the neck and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

Oh, gods, how were they to deal with this? What was he going to tell Storm? She must have felt what he was thinking because she said something.

“What?” Demon pulled back a bit.

“Love...trust.” Her eyes were still a bit foggy from the tranquilizer.

Demon smiled. “Specially love. Come, Starchild made you some tea and I think there is some chocolate somewhere.”

“Ummmm.” She smiled. She looked up at him.

She had on the robe, which covered her mostly. He had put on only leggings so far. She stroked his bare chest and sent something through touch. Love. She just looked up at him with a smile. He slid his hand into her hair. He knew from just that touch, he would never have to worry about her. 

He finished dressing and brought her back out to the living room. Wolf had her tea and, yes, some chocolate. They tried to distract her until the doctor and the med tech came. The doctor checked her over, give her another shot, and left one for the morning if needed. 

She finally felt sleepy, so Demon put her to bed. After she fell asleep, he just lay there and cried for a bit.

Dinner was quieter than usual. Afterwards, they just went to bed and to sleep. 

The next day, she did try to help with the household stuff, but they kept sending her off. Telling her she had earned a rest.

Storm came back from his “sleep over” at the palace. In a mini palace guard uniform. Seems they adopted him as their mascot. He took one look at his mother, sitting forlornly on the sofa with a mug of tea and went to talk to his father first. Then he just came over to the sofa and curled up with his mother, not saying anything.

The days passed. Until Demon got word the inquest would be the middle of next week. The Sovereign was true to her word it would be quick. Demon, Starchild, and Firebird had to be there. As well as all the palace guards and police officers involved. 

The day dawned and they mounted up. The group had a palace escort. They went to the court house, the back way. With the stables and the quieter entrance. Going in the back way was right. There was a massive crowd, specially of reporters and gossip seekers out front trying to get in. They didn’t know what it was about, but it was a closed door hearing, so it must be big. 

The lawyer Maso Firebird met at the Black Ball came to represent her if she needed him. Demon and Starchild sat behind Firebird at the defendant’s table. The police and guards were scattered in the room.

The Sovereign entered the room and sat on the judge’s bench. She took up the gavel and brought it down three times. 

“This closed inquest is called in the case of the incident at the abandon house in the death of the serial killer known as The Surgeon. Call the first witness.”

Firebird signed, rose, and walked to the witness box. The bailiff said. “State your name for the court.”

“Firebird, daughter of Magma and Cutter, slave of Demon.”

“Do you pledge to tell the truth?”

“Yes.”

The Sovereign asked. “How did you come to be known to the victim?”

Firebird told her story. Mostly answering the Sovereign’s questions. The people in the court were shocked at some of the details. But they began to understand what happened.

Finally, it wound down to that day and why Firebird had decided to go after him alone. Again, the Sovereign asked for some details, but not all of them. The court reporter was looking rather pale at what he heard.

Firebird finished her part and the Sovereign called a few others to add to the record. Then after the last witness was dismissed, she paused for a moment.

“I think I have enough to make my decision. As it is close to lunch, we will reconvene in an hour. I will have lunch sent in so you don’t have to leave to be bothered by reporters.” The Sovereign rose. “I will be back with my decision at that time.”

She left the court room as someone brought in box lunches on a cart and handed them out.

Maso said. “I like having the Sovereign in charge like this. She provides lunch all the time. Good lunches from the palace. The judges make you go get your own.”

Firebird looked at him. “Aren’t you a judge?”

He took a bite of his sandwich. “Good point. I should do it, too. But I don’t have the palace kitchens working for me.”

After eating, Firebird and Demon just held hands over the railing, worried looks on their faces. Finally, the Sovereign came back in the court.

She took up the gavel again, three strikes. She paused for a moment.

“The one known as the Surgeon was a danger to not only the women of this island, but this whole world. We still do not know all of the women he harmed or killed. The search for them must continue.

“I will order searches of all of the abandon houses and buildings of this island and send word to my other Sovereigns to do the same on their islands.

The Sovereign paused again. “The person or persons responsible for the Surgeon’s death did all the women of this world and their families a great deed. We can not honor them enough.”

Firebird looked at Demon with those words. She was surprised.

The Sovereign continued. “It is my opinion that this person or persons should remain unknown. I know the families who lost loved ones to this monster would love to honor his killer, but this was still a death of a person, however monstrous. 

“I hereby order all the records of this incident and inquest sealed for 1,000 years. By then, all the victims of the Surgeon may have been found and people will be able to deal with the information in this inquest. 

“As I have said, this case is sealed. None of you are to speak of this to anyone, not your families, not to those who know some of what happened, and very surely not to the press. That is the order of the Sovereign of Kistopia on this date.”

The Sovereign struck the gavel once, and rose from her seat.

Firebird heaved a great sigh and her head went down into her hands. Demon jumped the railing and was beside her in an instant, hauling her up to kiss. Most of the people in the court room cheered.

Demon broke the kiss and looked at the Sovereign as she walked over. “Thank you, Sovereign, thank you!”

The Sovereign said. “It was what I could do. Firebird should not be punished for this. Even if it caused a death. He deserved what he got. Should have gotten more. If it had happened when she was a slave of her original master, it would have been self defense.

“Now, excuse me. I have to go babble at the press. Tell them the Surgeon is dead and justice has been served. The usual nonsense. And hopefully get them to light a fire under a few other Sovereigns and police to search some abandon buildings on their islands.”

She started to head for the front doors. “Oh, head out the back again. And just go home. I’ll keep the guards there for another week until this dies down.”

As she walked away, the guard captain came over. “We’ll be your escort home, Demon, Firebird. Besides, I want to see my little buddy Storm again.”

Demon said. “Oh, and dinner, my house, for those who are free. I’ll have a proper party later.”

“And who is doing all the work for that?” Firebird asked as they headed out the back hallways.

“You and Wolf of course.” He said. “Ow!”

Firebird whacked his arm. He grabbed her, kissed her, and laughed. “No, we’ll get a caterer.”

As they cleared the courthouse and could see the poor Sovereign dealing with the mass of press and gossip seekers, Firebird did feel sorry for her.

The ride home was quiet and quick. But there was no Rider at the stable. 

“We have to unsaddle our own horses?” Demon grumbled. “Someone deserves a pay cut.”

“Now, Demon, he’s probably in the house with the rest of them trying to distract Storm from worrying.”

They, Demon, Firebird, Starchild, and their guard escort, un-saddled their horses and let them go in the pasture. But before Thunder went in, he went to Firebird, head butted her and then curled his head and neck around her. A horse’s hug.

“Aw, thank you, Thunder. Now, go have some fun. I got to go keep Demon from eating Rider.”

Demon and Starchild were talking. “Let us go in first.”

“What are you plotting?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

They went to house with Demon and Starchild going in first and blocking the sight of Firebird from the staff. 

“Well, is everything alright?”

“Where is she? Did they arrest her?”

“No, she’s stuck behind these two fools who won’t move and let me in.” Firebird said.

The two men grinned and stepped aside. The others cheered and ran to her. Wolf picked her up and swung her around. “Little sister! You’re home!”

One by one, the men hugged her. Demon growling just a bit each time. 

Finally, Demon said. 'We have going to have a bit of a party tonight. Just us, the guards. We’ll have a bigger one next month.”

“Not sure what we got, but we can do it if you all don’t mind pot luck.” Wolf said.

“Your cooking, no problem.” Demon said.

Storm came over from the desk were he had been drawing. “What’s pot luck, mama?”

Firebird picked him up with a big hug. “It’s when people get together and they each bring something or when they get together and make what they have in the kitchen. It’s a surprise sort of thing.”

“Okay, sounds fun.” Storm said. ‘Oh, this is for you, mama. I made to cheer you up.”

Storm showed her is picture of him, her, and Demon. Plus the staff in the house with one figure he said was Rider at the stable.

“I was going to draw Thunder, but I don’t know how to draw a horse.”

“It’s lovely, Storm. I’ll find a special place for it.”

They moved to the kitchen to start on dinner. All of them, almost more than the kitchen could hold. Fortunately, most of the guard could cook. Those who couldn’t (Demon, Storm), were sat at the table to chop (Demon) or mix (Storm) things. Before too long, they had a passable, if eclectic, dinner.

Which was interrupted part way through by knocks on the front door.

Firebird sighed. “Let me guess who that is.”

Demon said. ‘I’ll give you three tries and two don’t count. Let me take care of them.”

“No, you’re likely to fry them.”

The guard captain spoke. “We can arrest them.”

Firebird answered. “Then you’d miss the rest of your dinner. I got an idea.”

She got up and walked to the door,opened it and said in a sharp tone. “Yes? We are having dinner right now. So, whatever we are selling, we’re not interested.”

There were three men, one at the door, and two down below the steps. 

“Er we’re not selling anything, ma’am. We’re reporters and we’d...”

“We get the papers daily already.”

The men at the table started to suppress laughter.

“Er, again, we aren’t selling anything. We want to know what you think about the news today.”

Firebird glared at them. “What news? There is a lot of things happening.”

“The Sovereign and the death of the Surgeon and the closed inquest.”

“What makes you think we know anything about that? Besides, go back over what you said. Closed..inquest. Closed. Even if we knew anything, we can’t talk about it.” Firebird began to tap her foot. “Now, if you are done, I’d like to get back to my dinner before it gets cold.”

She closed the door as the reporter was saying “But you were seen at the court house...with the Sovereign....” 

SLAM. Firebird collapsed against the door with a sigh. “I learned that from my mother and have wanted to do that for years."

The men howled.

After dinner, the same horde cleaned up. Finally, Demon and Firebird headed to bed. Once in the room, Demon grabbed her for a kiss.

“Fly tonight?”

Firebird shook her head. “I’m tired. Besides, we have watchers.”

“Oh, I don’t mind them.” Demon said. He licked her lips.

“I do. Maybe in a few days.”

“Alright. I just want to celebrate. You’re home and safe. That bastard is dead. I hope the nightmares will stop.” Demon kissed her again and let her go to get undressed. 

As she wiggled out of her leggings and folded them up, Demon reached out and stroked her spine. She shivered and arched her back. He placed his hand on her wings and turned her around and into his arms. 

“I want to give you the best pleasure you have ever felt. I want to make you forget your past before me. I want to banish your nightmares and memories of those who caused them. I ask Sheyvay for this. I want to touch you to your soul.”

He kissed her and then lifted her into his arms to bring her to bed. He placed her on the center and crawled in after her. They kissed and stroked, shivered and bit. Until they joined together and began to rock as Demon’s wings opened out and moved. As the fire rose fast, Firebird arched against him as Demon kissed her to roar into her. She sent her silent cry into him.

They cooled off in the pool before settled down to sleep. 

Firebird did have one last nightmare. She was walking in a very large, dark room. There was a large hole in the floor and the way she was going had a narrow way past it. As she went past it a hand came out and grabbed her ankle. It was the Surgeon. As she looked down at him, she saw he had no tongue, and while his chest was open, all his organs were still in place. He tried to talk. She kicked at his hand and he finally let go and fell into the hole. 

Then she was following him in the dream. He was falling, forever falling in the darkness of the hole. Until he finally hit bottom. Where there were shadows moving toward him. As they came out into what light there was, it was women. All the women he had killed.

“Well, well, well. Look what the Goddess sent us. I wonder who got him?”

“The one who survived him.”

“Thank you. Now, what should we take first?” As the women closed in on him.

Firebird woke with a start. Smiled and went back to sleep.

The next few days where calm and peaceful. Demon would follow her with his eyes, smiling. He no longer felt stress or fear in her. And both Demon and Starchild were surprised she had no seizures from the stress. Demon took her shopping and replaced the outfit she lost, in a slightly different style. And almost buried her in chocolate. 

Until finally, she was in a frisky mood one night.

Firebird was undressing. “It’s going to be a nice night. Warm, dark, with a crescent moon.”

“What are you saying?” Demon was only half way undressed. 

“Perfect night for...flying.” Firebird walked past him, naked, heading for the balcony. She hopped on the railing and did the “come here” gesture. 

Demon almost fell over trying to get undressed because he forgot he still had his boots on. He fixed that as quick as he could and strutted out to her. 

“Yeah, no, you’re no cat, Demon.” Firebird giggled. “You didn’t mean to do that.”

“How do you know? I might have to make you laugh.” He said, taking her in his arms.

She opened her legs to him and he entered her. He held her, stroking her back and kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. He stepped back from the railing, his wings snapping out as he leaped skyward.

They rose high, to where the air starts to get cold. Demon leaned back to glide as Firebird opened her wings to join him in a slow beat. He did a roll over so he was on top again and they began a long, slow spiral down, their hips moving in rhythm with their wings. Just above the tree tops, they swooped up again, raising high again to the cool air. 

The little orgasms began and they started to fly faster, their wings beating harder,and faster. Turning and twisting in the night air, raising and falling, again and again. Going faster with each fall, the trees blurring below them.

Until the fire began to grow, spreading within them, higher and higher. They rose through the dark up to the cool air. Demon broke the kiss and threw his head back to roar. Then, he heard it. A vibration in her throat growing, until it burst free. A hawk’s cry. A firebird’s cry. 

Demon looked at Firebird in surprise. She had her head thrown back as the last of her song echoed through the forest below. She sang!

He grinned and then kissed her deeply. His wings shuttering, almost forgetting to beat. 

“You SANG!” 

They started to fall and Demon remembered to fly. He nuzzled her close and whispered “you sang.”

They swooped and spiraled toward the balcony.

Back at home, the startled staff came out of their rooms, woken from sleep.

“What was that?”

“A hawk’s cry?”

“A very large hawk.”

Fisher said, with a smile. “No, a Firebird’s song.”

They looked at each other. Wolf just smiled. “I don’t think I want my ear plugs anymore.”

Demon landed on the balcony and waltzed into their room. He was laughing. “You sang!”

Firebird had a shy smile and a slight blush, but didn’t say anything. 

Demon stopped dancing and just held her to him, refusing to put her down. “That was the most amazing gift you have given me, besides Storm.”

He kissed her again as he moved his hands to her waist and they slowly un-tangled.

Demon didn’t let her go right away. “Oh, my heart, I will remember this night always.”

They kissed yet again deeply before cooling down in the pool.

The next morning, Firebird hesitated before leaving the room. 

“What? What is wrong?” Demon asked.

“You know they are going to tease me about last night.” Firebird said. A slight pink tinted her cheeks already.

“After all this time? Remember, be proud of it.” Demon said. “After all, I’m proud I did that to you.”

They left their room for the kitchen. Where there was only the usual morning chaos. The only difference was Firebird got her favorite breakfast. The exotic “French” toast with chocolate, cinnamon, and whipped cream. 

Demon looked and said “Hey, where’s mine?” 

Wolf sniffed. “She’s earned it.”

Demon looked miffed. “I did all the work.” 

Firebird tried to hide laughter.

“Well, I did.”

No one directly mentioned last night until Bird came in with the morning papers.

“There is an interesting news item, above the fold I may add, on the front page here. ‘A Strange Noise Last Night May Be Firebirds’. This reporter heard a very strange noise late last night that sounded like a hawk’s cry or a firebird’s cry. Could it mean that the amazing birds are making a come back to the island?”

Firebird had her head in her hands. “Oh, gods.” 

Demon leered and worked his tongue. “Be loud, be proud. And I don’t know if it means firebirds are coming back to the island. But it is a sign of one Firebird coming.”

“DEMON!”

Storm looked at his mother. “Mama, what’s coming mean?”

Demon grinned and said, “Well, when a mama and da love each other....”

“DEMON!”


End file.
